Etre entier
by Shown
Summary: L'année 1998 avait apporté désolation et détresse avant que le Lord ne tombe, redonnant soudainement au monde son éclat d'antan. Mais pour ceux qui avaient choisi le mauvais camp, pour ceux qui avaient perdu à loterie qu'avait été la guerre... Comment reprendre leur vie lorsque ce qui formait notre vie n'est plus qu'un vulgaire tas de cendres? Comment reprendre vie après la mort?


.

**OS | ETRE ENTIER**

**Graham Montague & Hestia Carrow**

.

Le ciel ombrageux commençait doucement à se teinter d'encre lorsque le Maître des lieux franchit les barrières magiques qui entouraient le manoir Montague. Après quelques foulées caché derrière une épaisse écharpe et flanqué de son elfe de maison, Graham passa la porte avec un léger soupir. Enfin quelques minutes de calme. Quelques minutes à pouvoir être lui-même, triste et sombre.

- La Maîtresse a dit à Dhoxu de dire au Maître que la Maîtresse avait préparé les affaires du Maître, l'informa un second elfe en se matérialisant devant le sorcier.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contenta de donner à la créature les affaires dont il se délestait. Plus à l'aise sans ses vêtements d'extérieurs, il prit le temps de se servir un verre de whisky avant de se poser près de la cheminée qui chantonnait sous l'éclatement des bûches. Il soupira à nouveau, le visage défraichi.

Aujourd'hui était un jour maudit. Un de plus.

Graham avala rapidement une gorgée d'alcool, appréciant l'effet anesthésiant de la boisson et de la brûlure, de la chaleur qui en découlait. Les paupières, l'esprit et le cœur lourd, il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise pour en sortir le pendentif qu'il tenait près de son cœur. Il s'agissait d'un simple anneau d'or gravé aux initiales « MB », relié à son corps par une chaîne d'argent. Sous l'émotion des souvenirs qui l'envahissait à la vue du simple bijou, le sorcier ferma fortement les paupières pendant de longues secondes, succombant au rappel de son ancienne vie. Elle lui apparaissait clairement sous ses paupières diaphanes. Elle semblait réelle. Trop.

Las et désespéré, il se leva d'un bond. Il était furieux contre lui-même. D'être si faible, si lâche. Il jeta son verre à moitié plein dans la cheminée, déclenchant le ravivement des flammes. Il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier sans pour autant vouloir les quitter. Son cœur pleurait. Il saignait. La douleur qui l'étreignait chaque jour renforçait cependant son besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. A elles.

Les bruits de pas à l'étage le forcèrent à se reprendre, se créant une nouvelle fois un masque impassible. L'héritier Montague prit une longue inspiration avant de replacer le collier sous sa chemise avec un soin presque malsain. Ceci fait, d'apparence sereine, il grimpa posément les marches d'ébène du manoir et déambula dans le couloir jusqu'à entrer dans sa chambre. Elle était vide mais son nouveau costume patientait sagement sur l'énorme lit fait au carré. L'attention tira un sourire au sorcier, touché.

Passant par la salle de bains, il en ressortit avec une serviette sur les hanches et les cheveux mouillés, peu étonné de voir sa femme installée devant la coiffeuse. Il l'observa de longues secondes en utilisant sa seconde serviette pour sécher sa masse de cheveux désordonnée. Elle était belle naturellement mais là, elle n'en était que plus majestueuse à colorer ses lèvres de carmin.

- Tu vas nous mettre en retard, le réveilla-t-elle avec douceur.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ai,t ne serait ce que détourné le regard de son reflet pour le sortir de ses réflexions. Peut-être l'avait-elle senti. Après huit ans de mariage, c'est ce qui était censé arriver non ? On s'habituait à l'autre jusqu'à pouvoir prédire ses faits et gestes. Peut-être bien, oui.

Graham abdiqua rapidement cependant, se détournant du spectacle pour enfiler ses vêtements. Il fermait les derniers boutons de sa chemise blanche lorsqu'un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Hestia venait de se lever pour observer les extérieurs du manoir, l'air fatigué. Ils savaient tous les deux quel était ce jour. Et ils avaient fini par en souffrir, tous les deux. Chaque année, chaque jour, chaque seconde.

Les souvenirs affluaient dans le cocon que formait le couple. Ils n'étaient que souvenirs. Ils vivaient constamment aux travers d'eux. Et ils désespéraient de le savoir.

La bataille de Poudlard avait fait des dégâts. Pas une famille n'en était sorti indemne. Celle d'Hestia Carrow n'avait pas fait exception à la règle et plus que quiconque, elle avait perdu au jeu. Ses parents, oncles et tantes, sœur, petit-ami… Elle n'avait plus personne. La sorcière était la dernière représentante de la famille Carrow. La plupart de leurs proches étaient morts ou placés à Azkaban la même année. Celle de la bataille. Celle du retour du Lord. Et celle de sa chute. Sa vraie chute. Cette année qui avait abîmé bien des sorciers. Et dans le cas des deux époux, elle les avait tués. Les avait éventrés, esseulés et finalement laissés pour morts.

Comme si elle sentait ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Graham, Hestia plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle tentait de lui transmettre tout son courage, elle qui tenait encore debout par miracle. Elle épaulait son mari autant que possible, véritable béquille à cet ami détruit. Aussi détruit qu'elle.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'infliger ça, reprit Hestia d'une voix lointaine.

Le sorcier se surprit à baisser le regard pour mettre sa cravate noir. Elle avait raison. Mais l'invitation venait du ministre. Et le nom Montague valait plus que ses états d'âme. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour honorer le nom de ses parents. L'élever au plus haut des niveaux. Plus haut que jamais. Hestia s'approcha sans un mot, aidant son mari à ajuster le petit morceau de soie, le regard concentré.

- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux, répondit Graham.

Presque outrée, elle montra d'un geste de la main sa robe coûteuse qui lui allait à merveille avant de sourire franchement pour la première fois. Elle secoua doucement la tête et posa une main sur le torse du juriste, frôlant le bijou qui semblait soudainement peser une tonne.

- Et louper une discussion interminable sur des coffres et autre ragots ministériels ? Jamais, mentit éhontément la jeune femme.

Et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Il se sentait toujours plus à même de se contenir, de garder son masque intact, lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Et elle aussi en était consciente. Aussi, il posa une main sur la joue de sa compagne dans un geste de remerciement, laissant ses doigts frôler les cheveux blonds avec douceur. Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent bientôt, manifestement de leur attachement. Car ils s'aimaient, oui.

Pas comme les couples lambdas. Pas comme ils avaient aimé ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Mais ils avaient fini par s'aimer à leur manière. A leur façon. Ils étaient amis, confidents, partenaires, amants. Mais ce n'était pas des âmes sœurs : voilà bien longtemps que ces deux-là avaient perdus ceux qui leurs étaient attitrés. Mais ils s'aimaient, véritablement.

- Je suis prête, cria une voix fluette en pénétrant dans la pièce dans un fracas retentissant qui tira un sourire aux deux intéressés. Papa !

Aussitôt dans une expression profondément heureuse, le jeune homme s'accroupit pour réceptionner la petite furie blonde âgée d'à peine six ans. Cette dernière embrassa son père avant de sourire à sa mère d'un air fier en portant sa robe émeraude. Hestia secoua doucement la tête devant ce spectacle, sourire aux lèvres avant que Graham ne repose l'enfant au sol pour enfiler sa veste.

La petite tournait désormais sur elle-même, ravie de son effet. Elle riait. Inconsciente du trouble de ses parents, du drame qui se jouait chaque jour à l'intérieur d'eux-même.

- On y va ? se fit à nouveau entendre l'enfant en prenant la main de sa mère.

Sans même attendre une réponse, la petite attrapa également la main de son père avant de les attirer à l'extérieur de la pièce, laissant à peine le temps à Hestia d'éteindre les lumières d'un coup de baguette.

- Doucement Ivynella, s'amusa Graham alors qu'elle courait, dévalant les escaliers.

Les parents échangèrent un sourire, ayant conscience de ce qui les maintenait en vie. Ils s'aimaient et par Merlin, ils _l'_aimaient. Pour rester eux-mêmes. Pour rester vivant. Pour être à nouveau entier.

.

_**S**_


End file.
